Sakura Chara Captor
by SakuraCardStar
Summary: Esta historia continua a ¿A quien eliges?... Sakura cazadora de charas? Tadase siente algo por Sakura? Shaoran regresa de Hong Kong con mas celos? Tomoyo Y Sakura con charas? Nuevos enenmigos y enfrentamientos? Amuto-Rimahiko-SxS-Yayairi-posible Kutau


**Sakura Chara Captor**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor y Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, sino a las creativas chicas de Clamp y Peach Pit respectivamente.

Sakura – 1ª de secundaria – 13 años

Toya – 1ª de universidad – 20 años

**Capitulo 1: Sakura y un nuevo comienzo**

Es de madrugada, los rayos del sol aun no han tocado la superficie de Tomoeda, y se puede observar que de la boca del Rey Pingüino sale una pequeña luz, que velozmente sale del parque y con mucha agilidad, esquiva los obstáculos hacia su destino, una habitación. Ingresa por una ventana que estaba abierta apenas un dedo, pero logro ingresar, así de pequeña era esa luz. Se coloca en el centro de esa habitación, para tener una mejor vista de todo el lugar, y si, era el correcto. Se acercó a la cama y pudo presenciar el sueño de una joven castaña, que dormía profundamente, como un ángel y sin tener la mínima idea de que era observada. Luego volvía su vista hacia la habitación, se podía apreciar un cuarto algo infantil, por la gran cantidad de tiernos peluchitos sobre un mueble, pero también se veía que la persona poseía en sus paredes unos pósters de una nueva banda holográfica muy famosa, aunque le llamo mas la atención fue que había un osito de felpa al costado de un libro rosado con unas cartas igualmente rosadas con dibujos algo extraños. Y rápidamente se gira y se mete en la frente de la joven que dormía o tal vez en sus sueños…

— _Do… Dónde estoy?... este lugar... es la Torre de Tokio... quienes son ellos?... nunca los he visto... quien está a mi lado?... no es Kero... y este traje?... yo... —_mencionaba dentro de su sueño la castaña de pelo corto, grandes ojos color verde esmeralda y de unos 13 años aproximadamente, en el mismo lugar de sus sueños, pero con una situación diferente a las otras veces.

— Sakura despierta! —le gritó una vocecita chillona, haciendo que la castaña se despertara sobresaltada por aquel extraño sueño que tuvo— llegarás tarde a la escuela!

— Aaaah! —gritó asustada la castaña y se levantó de la cama tan rápido que mandó a volar por los aires al ser que le gritó hace unos instantes, hasta chocar con la puerta del cuarto —ya es tarde!, no puedo llegar tarde! Es mi primer día de clases en la secundaria Seiju y no puedo llegar tarde!

Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 13 años, hoy es mi primer día de clases en la secundaria Seiju

— ¿Secundaria Seiju? —preguntó el pequeño Kero— ¿no vas a ir la secundaria Tomoeda?

Ese pequeño ser volador, con apariencia de peluche, es Kerberos la bestia guardián de las ahora cartas Sakura, pero yo le digo de cariño Kero, ahora mismo esta en su forma falsa.

— No —le respondí sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba triste ya que ya no vería a mis amigos en esta nueva escuela, especialmente a Tomoyo— esta secundaria es de un colegio diferente porque mi papá quiere que tenga una mejor educación y dice que la tendré si entro en esa escuela.

— Ah... ya veo —me dijo Kero con cara de entenderlo— de modo que en tu primaria no has aprendido nada más que hacer porras, tu papá te va a mandar a un colegio donde te meterán la información como sea.

— Que has dicho Kero? —le grité apretando el puño y con una venita en la frente, porque su comentario me dio cólera, se parece a mi hermano— no solo me sirvió para eso.

— Si ya se, jejeje solo bromeaba Sakurita —me dijo riendo con una gota en la cabeza— también pudiste conocer a Tomoyo, a ese niño que es la reencarnación de Clow y sus guardianes... Rubymoon y Spy, a esa profesora extraña, a Yue y a mi... ah sí también al mocoso y a la chiquilla.

— Shaoran no es ningún mocoso y Meiling no es una chiquilla, ellos son mis amigos —le grité con un leve sonrojo al recordar a Shaoran.

— ¿Porque los defiendes? —gritó muy molesto, regañándome— no son más que un tonto mocoso y una boba chiquilla.

— Como digas Kero, pero olvídate de comer algo por un largo tiempo —le amenacé con lo que más le duele— no comerás nada hasta que te retractes.

— ¿Qué? —gritó sobresaltado por la amenaza— jejeje Sakurita sabes que bromeo otra vez verdad? Jejeje, no me hagas eso Sakurita solo bromeaba.

— Está bien Kero te creo (no le creo nada), pero ya no les dirás así ¿ok? —termine de decirle

— Pero… Sakura…! —respondió

— Promételo Kero y te daré un pudin —dije chantajeándolo.

— Pudín?! —dijo alegre cayendo en mi trampa, hasta se le podría ver un gran brillo en sus diminutos ojos— si pudín pudín pudín rico pudín quiero quiero pudín

— Ya Kero —dije con una gota en la cabeza— pero primero promete que ya no les dirás así.

— Ok Sakurita —dijo poniendo una mano delante en señal de promesa— yo, Kerberos, el más grande, poderoso, atractivo y valeroso de los guardianes, prometo no decirles mocoso ni chiquilla a ese mocoso y a esa chiquilla.

— Kero! —pronuncie con un aura negra que me rodeaba y con una sonrisa malvada para asustarlo— que dijimos?

— Está bien Sakura lo prometí, ahora pudín! —dijo cambiando el tema.

— Ok Kero, toma tu pudín —suspiré ya rendida, y le entregué el pudín

— Si pudín, rico, te quiero pudín —gritó alegre mientras frotaba el envase del pudín — eh… Sakura

— Si Kero? —respondí

— Vas a ir vestida así a tu nuevo colegio —me pregunto mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de pudín a la boca.

Me miré al espejo y me vi vestida con el polo de pijama, una pantaloneta y un par de medias altas y de color rojo oscuro que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla— Aaaah! tengo que vestirme —saqué mi uniforme*****, me amarré mis colitas y baje las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido, porque me tropecé con mi pantufla.

— Buenas tardes monstruo —me dijo mi hermano (ay! como quisiera pisarlo)— tarde a tu primer día en la secundaria?... no me extraña, eres un monstruo con malas costumbres.

— ¡Cállate hermano, no soy un monstruo! —le dije furiosa— y una cosa más yo...

— Ya no peleen o llegarán tarde —dijo mi papá saliendo de la cocina— tomen su desayuno, buenos días pequeña Sakura.

— Buenos días papá —le dije a mi papá con una gran sonrisa— buenos días mamá hoy es mi primer día de clases —le dije la foto de mi mamá con una misma sonrisa- oh si, voy a llegar tarde, mejor me pongo desayunar

Y dicho esto me atraganté comiendo el arroz, las tostadas y el jugo de naranja (todos a la vez), haciendo que mis ojos se pusieran como remolinos. Cojí mis patines y salí en dirección a mi nuevo colegio esta algo lejos y tengo que apurarme porque no conozco muy bien la ubicación y no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día. Me distraigo con la vista de este nuevo recorrido porque no conozco mucho estas calles ya que la ruta esta en sentido contrario de la que usualmente tomaba para la primaria Tomoeda, pero que raro me pareció ver algo a velocidad volando por mi costado, creo que fue un huevito, no… eso seria muy extraño, regreso mi vista al frente y veo a alguien con el uniforme del colegio y… ¡me voy a chocar con esa persona!

— Aaaaah! … cuidado! —grité, advirtiéndole a la persona que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, pero antes de que se volteara para verme, nos chocamos…

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer fic que he hecho y como tenía unas fallas de redacción, lo he corregido totalmente y hasta le he agregado detalles extras que se me habían pasado, espero que sea de su agrado, las dudas del tiempo y la relación entre los personajes se van a ir aclarando a medida que avanza el fic, así que no tomen suposiciones apresuradas porque cosas inesperadas podrían pasar a último momento (y por favor procuren no insultarme se que no soy buena haciendo esto, pero soy humana y me duele). <strong>

**La historia se basa en los mangas y animes de Sakura Card Captor y Shugo Chara (todos mesclados). Para los que no conocen estos animes véanlos son buenos. A medida que avanzan los capis van a ir apareciendo más personajes de Shugo Chara.**

**Y que les pareció? Les gusto o no? Voy a tardar para subir los capítulos, porque me formatearon la computadora y por eso quise volver a reescribirlos**

***El uniforme de Sakura es como el de Amu y Rima ver en mi perfil ahí esta un link con mi cuenta en DA, ahí encontraran los uniformes de los personajes, mas adelante procurare dibujar a los demás personajes como Sakura y compañía.**


End file.
